Poems on 2 Ply
by gruesome-daath
Summary: Inspiration can come from the wierdest of places. Enter the minds and souls of the poets as they tell their most intimate of secrets, their darkest desires and their greatest aspirations.
1. Requiem

**

* * *

**

**Poems on 2 Ply  
**_By crimsonwraith_

_

* * *

_

_Requiem_

Upon the end of earth, I stood, my mouth agape in agape in awe  
As saline streaks rolled down my cheeks at the horrors that I saw

The sky was lit with fire, the air was filled with thunder  
The cobalt seas turned crimson as the earth was torn asunder.

Behold I saw a horde of men who stormed our citadel   
And with the corpses, blood and screams, they left a wake of hell.

Then lo, behold amidst the seas did I see something rise  
With skin of red, emerged a head with four deep sullen eyes.

And then I saw nine demons, descending from the sky  
But still my Asuka fought them with her last defiant cry.

I should have gone to save her, I shouldn't leave her by  
But like a kid, I ran and hid, and watched my loved ones die.

I watched as poor Misato, upon her dying breath  
She laid her lips upon my own before embracing death.

And then, alas poor Asuka, my friend, my love, my heart,  
The nine you slew came back for you and tore your flesh apart.

All I can do was hide there, tucked in my little ball,  
Before my demon found me and began to gorge my soul.

The earth began to tremble; the air was filled with roar.  
Then with the might of heaven's light, man walked the earth no more.

So then I rose into the skies, my mind, with fear, beset.   
My weary soul began to fall, my heart plagued with regret.

And then you rose to free me, my dearest loving friend.  
Let loose the chain of guilt and pain and lead me to the end.

* * *

_Nadian... ka ba?  
_


	2. Receptacle

**

* * *

**

Poems on 2 Ply  
_By crimsonwraith

* * *

_

_Receptacle_

_-_

Within the dark  
I lay alone,  
Still like a rock  
Silent like stone.

Here in my room  
Inside my cage.  
Look at the moon  
And watch it age.

I hear a knock  
Who could it be?  
Open the door  
You're here for me.

You smile at me  
With lustful eyes  
You speak of love  
And other lies.

You lead me back  
Towards my bed  
Take off my clothes  
Lay down my head.

You stroke my hair  
And kiss my lips  
Caress my skin  
Embrace my hips.

I start to cry  
"Please let me go."  
Then wonder why  
You wouldn't so.

I recollect  
When every night  
How you neglect  
My every plight.

Open my eyes  
I start to see.  
I push you far  
Away from me.

You ask me why  
I answer no.  
Then wonder why  
You wouldn't go

"I'm not a doll  
For you to play."  
But still you would  
Not go away.

"Don't turn me down.  
You will obey."  
But then you frown.  
"I need you, Rei."

So then you force  
Yourself on me  
I push away  
And set me free

"I don't need you  
No I won't stay."  
I spread my wings  
And fly away

* * *

_Anata wa... asoko ni imasu ka?_


	3. Reflection

**

* * *

**

**Poems on 2 Ply**  
_By crimsonwraith

* * *

**Reflection**_

Mirror on my wall  
What is this I see?  
A specter that I know  
A demon haunting me.

Those orbs of cobalt flare  
Reflects the frozen hell:  
The depths of her despair  
That lies beneath her shell.

Her flowing locks of red  
Like scarlet beads of strings  
Is crimson that has bled  
From wounds of sundered wings.

The power in her voice  
Commands to be obeyed  
Yet hides her broken poise:  
The scar of one betrayed.

Her heart has turned to stone  
That cannot feel the pain  
Of living life alone  
Afraid to love again.

Mirror on my wall  
What is this I see?  
No demon there at all  
The only ghost is me.

* * *

_Are... you there?_  



	4. Rain

**

* * *

**

Rain

* * *

The howling wind cries out my name  
I hear the distant thunder roar.  
Above the sky is cleft with flame  
And pours out tears from heaven's door.

The tempest rages overhead  
As I gaze up, tainted with blood.  
The angels cry out for the dead  
And brings to earth an endless flood.

My soul is swept away by sin  
Into the darkest depths of hell.  
It drowns my spirit from within  
And leaves behind an empty shell.

* * *

Author's notes: This poem is a little harderto understand than the others, but anybody who's read Shakespeare's _King Lear _should know what I'm trying to say. For those who haven't, the turmoil Gendo Ikari is mainly inside of him, driving him to madness, and in the end leaves him numb: without feeling or emotion, even without a soul.

Here, rain, or rather water, is something which is supposed to be purifying, but Gendo is beyond redemption that the water, rather than saves him, overwhelms him.

I thought that Gendo has done so many unforgiveable things but still lost everything, and for this, I pity him.


End file.
